1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic environments and, more particularly, to electronic communications, such as within electronic environments.
2. Information
Electronic environments continue to evolve. Electronic communications are becoming commonplace and had improved our organizational lives, ability to access information, knowledge sharing, or the like. Continued advancements in information technology, mobile applications, or the like help to contribute to a rapidly growing market for electronic devices, which may already be viewed as “extensions of the hand” altering the manner in which society communicates, does business, or creates value. For example, with the advent of electronic and/or mobile technologies, such as in the form of smart telephones, tablet personal computers (PCs), remote or wireless sensors, or the like barriers between a “virtual” and “physical” presence have begun to dissolve, and fast technological adaptation of electronic environments had become essential to strategic competence and advancement for many organizations. Yet, in many sectors, such as corporate, transportation, assisted living, or the like, technological arrangements, organizational architectures, etc. of associated operating environments are in a catch-up mode. For example, at times, there may be a disconnect between various aspects, such as operating platforms and/or processes within a particular operating environment, which may negatively affect overall performance, communication, etc., increase or introduce complexities, or the like. Greater flexibility and/or variety of approaches for communicatively interoperating various technologies and/or technological aspects, such as via one or more electronically connected environments, for example, may, therefore, be desirable.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some aspects may be exaggerated relative to others. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.